With the advance of information communication techniques and semiconductor techniques, various electronic devices are under development into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Such electronic devices are getting slimmer, and are being developed into human body contact type electronic devices (e.g., a wearable device, and/or the like) which have an advantage in portability. For example, the human body contact type electronic device implies an electronic device which is worn on a part of a physical body of a user or directly in contact with a skin to improve portability.
However, because the electronic device is in contact with the physical body of the user for a long time period, the user is exposed to a low temperature burn risk and an explosion risk. Further, although there is a technique of decreasing a surface temperature by temporarily decreasing a performance of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to avoid the low temperature burn, this results in a problem of a performance deterioration of the electronic device. Furthermore, the electronic device causes unnecessary power consumption even in a state in which the electronic device is separated from the physical body of the user. In addition, an alarm cannot be recognized when the electronic device is worn due to an output strength (e.g., a vibration strength, and/or the like) determined irrespective of whether the user wears the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.